Ultimate Drama: Back in Action
by TheChrisanthemum
Summary: [SEASON 1] (SYOC Closed) It's been five years since the last season of Total Drama aired. With no signs of returning. After winning the lottery, Topher decides to fund a reboot of the show entitled Ultimate Drama with him as the host. For the first season of the sequel series, he's hosting 21 contestants on the abandoned film lot to battle in VR challenges based on movies and TV.
1. The Cast List

**THE CAST:**

Simon Graves - The Jester (Dogtimus)

Pietro Augustino - The Unfettered (Critica7)

Denzel Abraham - The Logical Thinker (XxxInquisitorXxx)

Arlo "Cap" Brose - The Peak of Human Swole (37KarsOnMars)

Daniel Amell - The Devious Bookworm (Thunderstrike16)

Knick Roosevelt - The Investigating Journalist (Rogue Tundra)

Francis Mineran - The Curious Philosopher (Gold Emblem)

Jakob Brooks - The Silent Painter (Queen Raven 743)

Nathan Lee Monroe - The Floater (Guy Just Guy)

Neville Nipman - The True Neutral (TheChrisanthemum)

Steven Perksman - The Quiet Director (AnnoyingAlarmClock)

Ashley Castillo Flores - The Mexican Belle (SuperWolfieStar)

Daisy Elizabeth de Delphine - The Popular Girl (SuperWolfieStar)

Lucina Bell - The Introverted Bookworm (gamergirl101)

Elsa Lombardi - The Italian Who Isn't Italian (37KarsOnMars)

Tanya Hargreaves - The Heiress (Guy Just Guy)

Savannah "Savvy" Stephenson - The Loner (Small Town Girl 2014)

Faith Flannigan - The Future President (Turkey and Swiss Sandwich)

Dulce Medici - The Gambling Queen (PurpleShadowManipulator)

Amber Greyson - The Chill-ish Theatre Kid (Queen Raven 743)

Cassidy "Cass" Dunne - The Slacker (Lucky2022)


	2. Prologue 1

**Author's Note: **

So, I was writing a season filled with my own OCs, but it's not turning out the way I wanted it to exactly, so instead I figured I'd do a SYOC while I plan out my own characters more.

* * *

**New York, 2019.**

It was a nice, breezy, summer Tuesday in New York. A young man had just returned home from work to his New York apartment. He set his keys down on the counter and proceeded to go and relax on his couch about five feet away, it was a very small apartment. He flipped on the news just as the winning lottery numbers were going to be announced.

"7, 8, 2, 0, 0, 7." The man gasped. The numbers, 7, 8, 2007. The numbers the young man had been playing for the past 5 years. The date that Total Drama first aired. July 7th, 2007. The man jumped in joy as he realized he just won the lottery.

Weeks later the young man was sitting and waiting to talk to TV executives. "Mr. Jacot?" He looked up to the voice. A pretty young woman who must be the receptionist. "They're ready to see you." she said sweetly. He sighed away his nerves and stood up, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. He got into an elevator to take him into the right floor.

The young man walked through the doors to be greeted by three TV execs, one was a face he recognized, the other two were just strangers. "Well, well, well," the familiar face started, "what could you possibly want, _Topher?_" the man sneered.

Topher tried to shake the nerves some more before he began to explain himself. "Hello Chris McClean. I'm not sure if you've seen the news, but I happened to win the lottery."

Chris shrugged. "I may or may not have seen it, what's it matter to me?" There wasn't a response for a few painful seconds that seemed to drag on for minutes.

"I want to fund a reboot of Total Drama." Topher finally sighed out. Chris's eyebrows raised, as did the other two executives.

"You've peaked my interest Mr. Jacot." The executive to the left of Chris and the one to the right quickly nodded an agreement. Chris was the only one who seemed unsure.

"Who will host, Topher? No one can replace me! I'm way too busy being the boss of a _very _important TV company right now." Chris smirked, thinking he had Topher right where he wanted him. Truth is, Chris _did _want to host a new season of Total Drama, but he wanted to hear the young wannabe to beg first.

Topher smiled shyly, "Me." Chris gasped as Topher continued, "You're too busy and I think it's time to pass the show to the next generation. My proposed reboot will be called "Ultimate Drama"."

Chris scowled at Topher. "No." The other two executives gasped at Chris before consenting to the plan to reboot the show, much to Chris's anger.

"It appears I'm outvoted." Chris let out, "Where will this season take place and who's making the cast?"

Topher shrugged. "I already rented out the abandoned film lot from season two and really high tech VR equipment. As for the cast? All new contestants. It _is _a reboot after all."

"Alright, we'll help with the casting. I do have experience after all, and Topher, if this doesn't go well with you hosting? I'll be taking my spot back." Chris growled. Topher nodded and scrambled out of the room.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Topher quickly took a seat across from Chris McLean. They were in Chris' office on the top floor of a skyscraper. Topher anxiously waited for Chris to begin talking about the contestants this season.

Chris sighed and began talking, "Okay. The first contestant we've decided to accept is named Simon Graves. He's 17 and seems to be the perfect fit for the show. He'll be good comic relief for the series while also being a good competitor."

"Sounds like a fit!" Topher nodded enthusiastically.

"The second _and _third contestant to be accepted know each other. Ashley Castillo Flores and Daisy Elizabeth de Delphine. They're... I guess you would call them god sisters. Their relationship is certainly going to make for some interesting drama."

"Sounds kinda like Amy and Samey." Topher shrugged.

Chris facepalmed and began to explain, "On a surface level, sure, but they aren't. Trust me."

Topher just shrugged again.

Chris rolled his eyes as he talked about the fourth contestant, "The fourth is an Italian boy, our oldest contestant so far at the age of 19. His name is Pietro Augustino. I'm unsure what his roll in the season will be, could be an antagonist or just a loner, we'll have to see with him."

"Interesting. It's good to have wildcards like that in a season." Topher stated, which Chris nodded in agreement to.

After Chris and Topher were done talking about the cast, Chris shooed him out of his office.

"That _Topher_." Chris growled, "If he thinks he can just host this show he has another thing coming. Ultimate Drama will be mine!" He began to laugh maniacally.

* * *

**This is the reworked first prologue! I combined the first two into one and touched up on a few things, adding a bit more.**


	3. Prologue 2

**Author's Note: **

This is slowly but surely happening, turns out it's a lot harder choosing which characters get in than I thought it would be.

* * *

Topher paced back in forth in front of a board that contained a list of all the contestants of the season. He relayed the list over his phone to some unknown producer.

**"Simon Graves, Ashley Castillo Flores, Dasiy Elizabeth de Delphine, Pietro Augustino..."**

He continued to list the contestants until he had said all 18 of them. He hung up and sighed, excited that the season will finally be starting soon.

* * *

**Male Contestants:**

**1\. Simon Graves - The Jester (Dogtimus)**

**2\. Pietro Augustino - The Unfettered (Critica7)**

**3\. Denzel Abraham - The Logical Thinker (XxxInquisitorXxx)**

**4\. ****Arlo "Cap" Brose - The Peak of Human Swole (37KarsOnMars)  
**

**5\. Daniel Amell - The Devious Bookworm (Thunderstrike16)**

**6\. ****Knick Roosevelt - The Investigating Journalist (Rogue Tundra)**

**7\. ****Francis Mineran - The Curious Philosopher (Gold Emblem)**

**8\. ****Classified.**

**9\. ****Classified.**

**Female Contestants:**

**1\. Ashley Castillo Flores - The Mexican Belle (SuperWolfieStar)**

**2\. Daisy Elizabeth de Delphine - The Popular Girl (SuperWolfieStar)**

**3\. Lucina Bell - The Introverted Bookworm (gamergirl101)**

**4\. Elsa Lombardi - The Italian Who Isn't Italian (37KarsOnMars)**

**5\. ****Classified.**

**6\. ****Classified.**

**7\. ****Classified.**

**8\. ****Classified.**

**9\. ****Classified.**

* * *

**Well, that's another update. I really just want to get this show on the road, but not enough females OR villains have been submitted. I need at least another five girls to be submitted and that's only if they're all accepted! I have two characters I'm still considering and that's AnnoyingAlarmClock's and BaconBaka's OCs. They're good, I just don't know how much I could do with them. If I don't get anymore good male applications you're both for sure making it in.**

**So if you don't see your OC on the cast list, or you're not either AnnoyingAlarmClock or BaconBaka. Your OC has been rejected. I'm sorry. A lot of them just weren't detailed enough for me to write for them. **

**If I can't make a full cast with this, I might have to scrap the fic which I don't want to do. I love this fic and I love a lot of the OCs I've gotten so far, but if I can't get a full cast there's not much I can do. No one seems to want to send many girls or villains and that's not something I can change.**


	4. Preview

**Good news! I decided to not cancel the story after hearing people be disappointed. I'll just move on and rework some things. Sure, these characters might be appearing in other things which I thought would initially be distracting, but that's fine I suppose. I plan to rework the prologues a bit into one longer chapter and move along as normal. Sorry for the false alarm, but you guys made me really want to deliver on the story so I will.**

**The previous chapter will be deleted shortly. Here's a little preview until I _finish _the first episode!**

* * *

Topher stood in front of the abandoned film lot smiling. It looked nicer since we saw it last, more up to date and all the old stuff was replaced by shiny new props and sets. "Welcome! To the first season of the brand new reality show - Ultimate Drama." Topher introduced. "You can think of this as a sequel series of sorts to the original Total Drama."

He smirked. "Total Drama had six seasons, or five considering All-Stars and Pahkitew were ordered together. I'm personally funding this and I hope for this to go on longer and be greater than the previous iteration ever was!"

He opened the gates to the film lot and stepped back. "As you can see, Chris McLean is not the host of this series, but I'll do him proud! I'm Topher Jacot and I've invited twenty-one contestants to compete this season. Not quite as many as the first season of the original show, but almost! Chef is driving a limousine with them all right now and should be getting here at any moment. I'll go to the awards ceremony stage to greet them

* * *

**There was a small preview for the first episode. Again, sorry for the false alarm. Turns out I just needed your motivation and see how people wanted to read it. More to come very soon!**


End file.
